Helping a fellow edgy
by UltimateSTH
Summary: During a normal day in royal woods, Lincoln finds a love letter Maggie wanted to give to Luan. Now he tries to help her with her love problems. Dark Lincoln AU.


It was a sunny day in royal woods, birds are singing, people where in their own business and...

" _It's been a long, rough road_

 _And i'm finally here_

 _I move a inch forward_

 _Feels like a year_

 _Everything I feel_

 _Seems so unreal_

 _Is it true?_

 _Is it true?"_

Walking down the sidewalk, was a young preteen, who had Dyed black hair, freckles, bucket tooth, black eyeshadow and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, grey pants, long striped fingerless gloves, black and white platform boots and a long orange and white scarf that covered the lower half of his face. This was our resident emo/goth/edgelord Lincoln loud, who was currently singing one of his favorite songs, and alongside him…

" _I take one step forward, and two steps back_

 _Got a hundred-thousands pounds_

 _Sitting on my back_

 _Up, down, all around_

 _Don't know what to do_

 _To get through"_

Was another preteen with a frighteningly similarity, the kid had basically the same body, except that his hair wasn't dyed (and it was white) and he had no eyeshadow. His clothes also differ: the white haired kid wears an orange polo, blue jeans, white shoes with red stripes and a black bandanna tied around his neck to contrast with his look alike scarf. The reason for their similarities is that they're both the same person, the white haired Lincoln is also known as Lincoln and it could be considered an...imaginary friend?...split personality?...well it doesn't matter exactly what he is,the point is that he is a part of the dark haired Lincoln and only he can see him.

He was singing alongside his other self, to the outlooker who pays attention it may look like the Lincoln (the real one) is skipping parts of the song, but then again nobody pay to much attention to him, reason why he wasn't afraid of doing this. Then they both went on duet.

" _But I'm on my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way_

 _On my way"_

" _Here I am-"_

Just as Lincoln was starting, he bumped into someone causing them both to fall over.

"Watch it!" Came the voice from the person he presumably bumped into.

"I'm sorry for what happened, i wasn't-" Just as Linc started apologizing, he managed to see who he bumped into.

The person he bumped to was a tall pale girl with black hair and black eyeshadow. She wore a blue T-shirt with striped arm sleeves, a blue skirt, black grey boots and a purple jumper tied around her waist.

This was Maggie, a emo girl who he almost ruined her birthday party sometime ago.

This put the edgy boy a little nervous, while he did try to apologize to the emo girl, she never answered back or shown that she accepted his apology. She wasn't the first person he screwed over because of his plans, usually when that happened he tried to apologize and if that didn't work he simply tried to avoid the person altogether to avoid screwing them up again, usually the later, he hoped that the girl would no longer be angry.

"Oh, it's you" She said, in a clearly unamused tone.

"Yeah, it's me" Lincoln said in his usual emotionless tone, he was only a little nervous after all.

They both stood there in awkward silence.

The imaginary Lincoln watched back and forth between the two, thinking of something to help his counterpart.

"Look, i'm sorry about what i did" He said, he figured trying again won't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, look i don't care anymore, i'm just gonna leave" And with that, she grabbed some of the stuff she dropped and took her leave.

Dark Lincoln watched her go, then he saw someone arms wrap around him, though he didn't felt them. Then he saw Light Lincoln put an arm on his shoulder.

"Look, you screwed up, but don't feel bad about that, as long as we don't bother her again, she'll be fine" He tried to reassure his counterpart, though he felt he could do a better job at it.

Dark Lincoln decided to listen to his other half, it's better if he just dodges Maggie from now on, it's unlikely that he see her again anyways besides random encounters like the one he just had.

The Lincoln's decided to get on their way, not to a particular location but more to enjoy the day, it was something they usually do, explore royal woods seemed to make Light Lincoln happy and made Dark Lincoln feel something in his life that wasn't negative. It could be what they do when they're older, just the two of them exploring the world, not dealing with other…

The two were stopped from their musings when they saw a letter, it was black with the words "L. Loud" in white color, there was also some white hearts at she sides, so he assumed it was a love letter.

Lincoln figured out it must belong to Maggie who forgot to pick it up after their encounter, he debated in picking it up since it didn't belong to him and he felt he was already in enough problems with maggie as it is, on the other hand something bad could happen to the letter if he didn't pick it up, plus it was addressed to one of his sisters (Lincoln was sure as hell that it wasn't addressed to him) so maybe it did involved him in some way.

Lincoln debated before finally picking up the letter, he felt he may regret this, but he decided to stand by his choice.

"What do you think we should do with this?" He asked his other half.

The white haired Lincoln thought for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"Maybe we should go to the park and see what the letter is about, i'm not a fan of snooping on other people stuff, but this may be for one of our sisters and i want to see if this isn't dangerous for them, assuming you're okay with it?" He asked his counterpart since he was the one in control after all.

Lincoln began to think about, he wasn't a fan of snooping into people stuff, plus his sisters have done that with him and he didn't like it, so wouldn't it be unfair if he did to someone else? But this could be something for his sisters and even though he wasn't the protective brother type (he was always sure his sisters could take care of themselves, plus there wasn't much he could do to protect them since he was weak) who knows what's in that letter and who is it for? He definitely have a problem with it if it was for his younger sisters, though he felt it's unlikely that Maggie (or whoever wrote that letter) was a creep, it never hurts to check.

'maybe you can see if the person who wrote this is good enough for them'.

Lincoln took a moment to process where did that thought came from, he was sure he wasn't they type of person to police others in they're good enough to date others, nor was he the right type to do that. So where did that thought come from? Was he secretly the protective type.

He decided to ignore that for now, he began to focus on the letter before coming to a decision.

"I don't like to do this but...let's check".

With that both Lincoln's took course to the park.

The park was filled with a variety of people, from kids playing to adults relaxing, in a table was sitting Lincoln and his imaginary counterpart, looking at the letter.

"Are you ready?" Asked Light Lincoln.

Dark Lincoln just nodded.

He opened up the letter to see it's content.

He began to read it.

 _Dear Luan Loud_

 _Your smile is intoxicating, you make me feel something in this void i call life._

 _You're always beauty for my eyes._

 _You always pick me up when i'm down, without even trying._

 _I want to tell you how much you matter to me, but i'm too much of a coward to do so._

 _Until now._

 _I don't know if you feel the same way, and if you don't…_

 _Well, i'll understand._

 _Sincerely, Maggie thatcher._

Both Lincoln's stood at the letter, trying to process what they read.

Well, it seems Maggie has feelings for their sister Luan…

They didn't know Maggie was attracted to girls, but then again they didn't know Luna was attracted to girls as well, or of their own attraction to guys, so anything was possible.

Would Luan be also attracted to girls as well?.

"YOU!" They heard a voice yell.

They both turned around to see an angry looking Maggie.

* * *

 ** _Welp, that's a wrap for now, though i can't help but feel it's bad._**

 _ **Hey there, i decided to focus on other projects before writing the next part of Lincoln Cassagrande, i already have something planned for the third chapter so don't worry (though maybe that can change, you never know).**_

 ** _I decided to write something more for my Dark Lincoln AU, originally this was gonna be part of the oneshot collection but i decided to make it it's own thing...for now, maybe i move this to that once i make it._**

 _ **I decided to go with luaggie since i kinda like that ship, plus i thought it be interesting to see two edgelords interact, i know this plot may not be original but whatev.**_

 ** _I recommend you reading Dark Lincoln first to understand this, it doesn't reference it per see, but it helps understanding this universe_**

 _ **BTW if Dark Lincoln description is different, it's because i checked on the wiki and realized that i described him wrong the first time, so this fits more with the canon designs, except the scarf and the bandanna since i added those.**_

 _ **Also, the "Lincoln is attracted to guys" bit is part of my headcanon of Lincoln being pansexual, i hope it isn't too intrusive or in your face about it, i kinda felt it's fit in that part (Lincoln doesn't have a partner in this fic anyways).**_

 _ **Song is "Never Turn Back" by crush 40.**_

 _ **Anyways, i hope you guys like, catch ya later.**_

 ** _(I never wrote a love letter in my life, so if this one suck, you now know why)._**


End file.
